1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame for power machinery, such as a pump, a motor and a generator and more particularly, to the frame with sun-shading and rain-shading functions and an easy-to-carry or easy-to-transport feature, with the frame fitting the power machineries of different sizes or specifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power machinery generally refers to a generator, machine tool, agricultural machinery, or construction machinery having a pump or a motor.
When the power machinery is installed outdoors, a shelter is generally mounted onto the top of a machine frame for the purpose of shading sun and rain. However, such arrangement not only hinders the undertaking of construction work, but also causes inconvenient carriage and transportation. Obviously, improvements are required.